The Gambler and The Noisy Ninja
by Tonlor
Summary: Naruto and Tsunade share a night of passion and lustful loving. One-Shot NaruxTsuna


The Gambler and The Noisy Ninja

**~A/N~ A One-shot made for Aldo Montoya a Night of passion between Naruto and Tsunade. I will tell you know this is more or less the must vulgar lemon I have done yet; A.K.A more swearing and what not. ****THIS IS NON-CANON.**

* * *

Naruto walked down a road in the Hidden Leaf Village; he rubbed his neck slowly he needed to talk to Tsunade and apologize for snapping at her it wasn't her fault that his sensei Jiraya died. He knew that Jiraya would have done what he did even in the 3rd Hokage was still in the position or even his father the 4th. _'I'm such an idiot,'_ Naruto thought as he walked.

"Hey Naruto what's up?" Kiba asked seeing him walking by.

"Oh nothing I'm just going to see Granny, I've got to talk to her about a few things," Naruto replied waving to Kiba.

"Oh ok I'll let you go man," Kiba said turning away. Naruto took a deep breath then took off towards the Hokage's office. He saw a several people waving and cheering at him as he passed.

* * *

Tsunade sat in her office with Shizune working over the damage reports from the war. She raised her head when a knock came to the door.

"Who it is?" Shizune asked.

"Just me," Naruto replied. "May I come in?"

"Of course you can," Tsunade replied. Naruto walked in a solemn look on his face.

"Could you excuse us Shizune… I would like to talk to Tsunade alone," Naruto asked his blue eyes caused Shizune to freeze for a moment he looked the same as he did when he found out about Jiraya's death.

"Yeah sure… I'll go get you some tea Tsunade-sama," Shizune said putting down some papers before she left the room rather quickly. Naruto gave her a soft smile as she passed by him; that only caused her to worry more.

"What is wrong Naruto?" Tsuande asked as the door closed. Naruto paused for a moment making sure Shizune was gone.

"I should have said this much sooner than now but, I'm sorry about when I snapped at you about Jiraya. It was wrong of me, yes he was my Sensei but he was a childhood friend of yours. You two grew up together and I presumed to think I knew him better," Naruto said bowing his head. he felt Tsunade's arms wrap around him.

"Hush now," Tsunade said rubbing his head. Naruto pulled back after a few moments. "We both cared about him in our own ways," Tsunade smiled and returned to her desk.

"Could I buy you a bowl of Ramen or something?" Naruto asked trying to extend an olive branch of sorts.

"Sure, I'll leave a note for Shizune," Tsunade said writing down a message before she placed and arm around Naruto and left her office with the orange haired ninja.

* * *

The two sat at Ichiraku with a large bowel of ramen in front of them. "Sorry for popping in so late Teuchi," Naruto said.

"No worries you earned free ramen for a while… and how could I refuse the Hokage?" Teuchi said into the back of his store.

"Thanks for getting me out of that office for a while Naruto," Tsunade said smiling.

"No problem," Naruto said starting to laugh.

"What?" Tsunade asked.

"I just remembered when we first met and I stupidly challenged you to a duel," Naruto said grinning.

"Yeah and I beat you with one finger," Tsunade replied.

"Yeah and it was the same deal when we 'fought' for the second time that just ended with a kiss," Naruto said blushing lightly

"You mean like this," Tsunade said kissing Naruto's cheek causing him to freeze.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked.

"For saving the village," Tsunade replied, Naruto looked at Tsunade she was still smiling at him. Naruto lowered his head staring down into his empty bowl of ramen.

"What's wrong?" Tsunade asked.

"It's kinda sad you are the only woman that has ever kissed me… and I saved the whole village," Naruto said. "Everything I've done and I'm still alone,"

Tsunade took Naruto's hand and pulled him into her arms. "You are not alone," Tsunade said. Tsunade paused then pulled Naruto up looking him in the eyes.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Come with me," Tsunade said taking Naruto away. Naruto followed until they were in a small park with no body around.

"What's going on Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto… if you could have one woman, no questions asked who would it be?" Tsunade asked.

"Well most of the girls here like someone else or are way out of my league," Naruto said as his face went red

"Nobody is out of your league Naruto" Tsunade said placing a hand on his shoulder. "So just name someone,"

"You," Naruto said bluntly.

"What?" Tsunade asked she thought her mouth was gunna hit the floor.

"Yeah, you are super strong, smart, and beautiful," Naruto said looking at Tsunade.

"What about Sakura, Ino, Hinata, or Ten-Ten they are all much closer to your age, even Shizune is closer," Tsunade said.

"Sakura and Ino would throw me off a cliff to get Saskue, Ten-Ten has a thing for Neji even I can see that and Hinata is a little too shy… but I wouldn't say no to her," Naruto said. "As for Shizune she's kinda like an older sister to me,"

"So you'd pick me?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, like I said you are beautiful" Naruto said smiling. Tsunade grabbed onto Naruto pulling him into a real kiss; their lips met and Naruto froze he didn't know what to do. After a moment he sunk into the kiss his arms went around her waist as she held his head her fingers starting to curl through short blonde hair. Tsunade pushed her body against Naruto's pushing him into a nearby wall their lips continued to lustfully crave each other's. Finally the two pulled apart their bodies in dire need for air.

"Do you want more?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded unable to speak. Tsunade blushed lightly then took Naruto's hand starting to lead him again. The two moved silently through the village; it only took Naruto a moment to see her aim was his house. Somewhere they would surely not be interrupted.

* * *

The two made it to his home unseen; Tsunade pulled Naruto into another deep kiss her hands moved to his jacket's zipper. His jacket only lasted a few seconds before it was gone. Tsunade started to pull at Naruto's black undershirt before Naruto stopped her placing his hands over hers.

Naruto gave her a smile and pulled off her dark green coat; he nearly tore off her dark blue sash letting her kimono blouse almost fall off. Tsunade finally pulled off Naruto's shirt leaving his bare lean chest exposed. Her hands ran down his chest their aim his orange pants. The two pulled back from their kiss when her hands reached his pants.

"You want to go that far?" Naruto asked slightly surprised.

"I will do anything and everything you want," Tsunade said pushing Naruto his bed.

"Really anything?" Naruto asked.

"For tonight you and I aren't Shinobi or Hokage. Just a man and a woman… For tonight you have complete control over me I will do anything you want," Tsunade said sitting onto his lap.

"Would you… Suck on it?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Of course," Tsunade said moving to the floor kneeling in front of him. She unzipped and unbuttoned his pants; Naruto lifted his hips letting her pull of his pants and underwear in one pull. He felt slightly embarrassed being naked before her. Tsunade moved her hands around Naruto's semi-erect manhood; she watched as his cock became fully erect and much bigger than she thought.

Tsunade started to run her tongue up and down Naruto's length from base to head and back; one free hand moved to his balls gently rubbing them. Her lips wrapped around his head starting to take him into her mouth.

"Wow that feels great Tsunade," Naruto said with a groan. Her mouth was wet and warm and Naruto loved how it felt on his cock. He moved a hand into her long light blonde hair; he could help but try and push her head down more. To Naruto's surprise she obeyed and took more of his cock into her mouth; her tongue worked over his member as she sucked him. Naruto dropped back onto his bed enjoying Tsunade's work.

"Damn don't stop," Naruto moaned he couldn't believe how good it felt inside her mouth. _Too good… fuck, _Naruto suddenly came into Tsunade's mouth without any warning. Naruto grabbed onto her head holding her in spot at he came in her mouth and down her throat. Tsunade gulped down wave after wave of seed she was dumbfounded at how much he came.

"Ah sorry it just felt too good," Naruto said expecting to get punched. Tsunade licked over his cock a few more timed before she pulled off him.

"It's fine… what do you want to do next?" Tsunade asked.

"Really? Umm could I see you…" Naruto stopped a heavy blush on his face.

"See me what?" Tsunade asked.

"Masturbate," Naruto blurted. Tsunade nodded and pulled down her pants and panties; she rolled her shoulders letting her kimono blouse fall to the ground. Naruto moved over giving her space to sit. Tsunade sat on the bed spreading her legs to give Naruto a clear view of her pussy. She ran a hand down her body; she started to rub over her womanhood. Her free hand caressed her one of her breasts as she slid two fingers inside her entrance; Tsunade moaned lightly starting to finger herself.

'_I can't believe I am doing thin in front of him,' _Tsunade thought as she started to moan louder speeding up her fingering. She closed her eyes as her body started to react to the pleasure; her toes curled as she started to reach her climax.

"AH," Tsunade moaned loudly her mind went to the young man that was watching her masturbate. She started to imagine his fingers inside her, his fingers on her breasts and his lips on her neck. She stopped suddenly when she felt his hand overtake hers; he pulled out her fingers and slid into her. He started to kiss her neck as he scissored his fingers in her pussy.

"Naruto," Tsunade moaned grabbed his shoulders as he sped up is fingers. She couldn't take this much pleasure after how long it had been, she came and came hard onto his fingers and hand. Naruto pulled his fingers out of her; he licked one of his fingers tasting her before sliding his fingers into her mouth.

"Here taste your juices," Naruto said. Tsunade gave a weak moan of approval as she sucked on his fingers. Naruto kissed her neck starting to move his way down her body. He freed his fingers from her mouth.

"Ah Naruto…" Tsunade started to say before he slid his fingers back into her pussy.

"Tsunade… can I fuck your tits?" Naruto asked. Tsunade said nothing but nodded and moved into a laying position on the bed. Naruto climbed over the top of her his hard cock sat in between her breasts. Tsunade pushed her breasts together wrapping his dick in her soft flesh. Naruto started to move his hips sliding his manhood between her large breasts.

"Oh fuck this feels good," Naruto said started to thrust faster thoroughly enjoying her breasts. Tsunade started to move her breasts back and forth as Naruto shoved his cock between her breasts. Naruto's thrusting started to become more erratic as he started to reach his limit again.

"Tsunade!" Naruto shouted cumming in between her soft tits a thick load blasted right into Tsunade's face. Naruto froze seeing his cum on her face. _'Fuck I am dead now' _Naruto watched her collect up his seed off her face and lick it up rather than get mad.

"So much for a second load," Tsunade said surprised.

"I can still keep going," Naruto said showing he was still fully erect.

"Whatever you want to do Naruto," Tsunade said. Naruto moved his way down her body lining his cock up with her entrance. Naruto slowly started to push in; Tsunade gave a light moan with each inch and started to fill her.

"You don't have to be gentle," Tsunade said. Just like she had said the magic phrase Naruto slammed the remaining length into her. Her back arched instantly as she felt the fullness his cock gave her; Naruto started to pound into her pulling almost the entire way out just to slam every inch back into her; Tsunade pulled Naruto down into a kiss their lips meshed together just like their bodies did.

Tsunade felt herself reach a second climax; she lost herself onto his cock. Naruto gave a deep groan feeling her pussy tightly clamp down onto him. He managed to hold off and continued pounding himself into Tsunade's velvety vice.

"Ah fuck Naruto you're so good," Tsunade moaned out her nails started to dig into his shoulders and neck as she got closer to yet another climax. Naruto slammed hard into Tsuande's pussy releasing his seed straight into her; Tsunade's eyes rolled back feeling the torrent of cum filling her pussy.

"I can't stop it feels so damn good," Naruto said starting to pound her again.

"Oh fuck Naruto again?" Tsunade couldn't believe his ridicules stamina could have applied to this. Four times and he was still rock hard and raring to go; she became determined to exhaust him. She wrapped her legs around his waist forcing him further into her; each time he pumped in he would nail her cervix and she would moan. Naruto slowed an idea came to his mind; Tsunade could tell the little light above his head had just gone off with how he looked at her.

"Can we try doggy style?" Naruto asked. Tsunade nodded and pulled him out of her so she could move onto her hands and knees. The moment she was ready Naruto was buried inside of her again; his thrusts had picked up again. Tsunade moaned loudly as Naruto bore down on her slamming into her welcoming folds.

"Oh Fuck Naruto!" Tsunade cried out climaxing again; she was losing the strength in her arms Naruto was flooding her system with too much pleasure; She started to moan his name more and more with each thrust she would moan out. Her mind was going completely blank she could hardly think of anything but the blonde haired man fucking her.

"Naruto!" She screamed over and over as he pounded into her. She was becoming lost in their euphoric vulgarity.

"I like hearing you moan my name," Naruto said grabbing onto her hip. Tsunade's arms were nearly at their limit when Naruto burst into her pussy again. Naruto pulled out of her spurting the last bit of his seed onto her ass and back.

"Wow four ti-" Tsunade paused seeing he was still hard.

"Tsunade… can I try… your ass?" Naruto asked. Tsunade looked him with surprise she couldn't believe he was still able to keep going. After a moment Tsunade nodded; Naruto thought his jaw hit the ground when he saw her nod.

"Like I said anything," Tsunade said seeing Naruto's surprise. She got herself back on to her hands and knees as Naruto ran his hand over her ass wiping away some cum.

Naruto paused he remembered that anal usually required lube. _'Damn books!'_ Naruto mental yelled at himself. Tsunade glanced back at Naruto just a hint of worry in her eyes with his size.

"Go slowly it's going to hurt," Tsunade said bracing herself. Naruto gave a nod and lined his head up with her ass; He slowly pushed his head pass her tight entrance. Tsunade tried to relax hoping to help him ease himself into her.

"Fuck it's tight," Naruto grunted as he pushed another inch in. Tsunade didn't voice her discomfort but Naruto could see it hurt her. He slowed his way in more each inch went as she started to relax to the pain. He reached half way and stopped he waited letting her ass adjust to his size.

Once she was adjusted he grabbed her hip. "Sorry but I think this would be better," Naruto said shoving the rest of his manhood in with a single shove. Tsunade screamed out in pain it felt like Naruto tore her ass open.

"Ow Fuck Naruto that hurt," Tsunade said a tear running down her face.

"I know but I wouldn't have last long enough to go inch by inch," Naruto said leaning over Tsunade kissing her nape. Tsunade gave a nod understanding.

"But it still hurt," she growled.

"I know I won't move until you say," Naruto replied simply holding himself inside her. After a few long moments Tsunade gave him a nod letting him know he could start moving. Naruto slowly started to thrust moving his cock in and out of her tight ass. Once he had a steady thrust down Tsunade started to moan lightly the pain had subsided and pleasure had taken its spot. Naruto started to lose himself to the tightness of her ass starting to thrust faster. Tsunade's moans started to grow in audio as Naruto started to roughly fuck her ass.

"Oh Naruto!" Tsunade screamed out completely overcome with lust. Naruto grabbed her wrists starting to slam into her ass. He couldn't stop himself anymore her ass was so damn good.

"Fuck Tsunade your ass is so tight," Naruto groaned starting to thrust as fast and as hard as he could. Tsunade couldn't speak she was gone her mind had melted away all she could think was how good she felt and how much she was loved his cock. Her eyes rolled back as ecstasy overtook her mind; Naruto suddenly stopped his movements as he shot seed deep into her ass; Tsunade moaned loudly feeling his hot cum spraying into her ass. She climaxed her entire body trembled as she came for the… she couldn't remember how many times she had come; that gave her both a sense of happiness but also a sense of failure she became so long in Naruto that she could do something as easy as keeping a count.

Naruto collapsed backward completely spent he had nothing left. "Holy crap," Naruto said panting he felt like he had just trained for sixteen hours straight. Tsunade laid panting just as heavily a completely soaked with sweat.

"I can't believe you could go for so long," Tsunade said rolling over. Naruto moved beside her kissing her cheek.

"All thanks to how sexy you are," Naruto said plopping down next to her. Tsunade smiled softly she went to move her arms but she could hardly do that. Both of them were hit suddenly by how much energy it took to go that long and cum that many times.

Tsunade rolled to her side placing a hand on Naruto's chest. She looked to see him already out; She sighed and kissed his cheek before she let the sweet embrace of sleep take her aswell.

* * *

**~End Notes~ well that's it let me know it you liked it or not and of course let me know how I did.**

**P.S. If you would like me to try and write an Fanfiction of your choice drop me a PM and tell me What Manga, the characters and any chapters that help show the possible love between the two chars so I can develop a relationship... oh and of course what kind of loving they might have if you desire that in the fiction.**


End file.
